


Late Night Rescue

by WaterLilyKairi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Other, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLilyKairi/pseuds/WaterLilyKairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was just on his way back to his hotel after a day of fun. So how did he end up in the middle of trouble in defense of this woman? He was told not to get involved with dangerous trouble. But he couldn't leave her. And at the end of the day, he was rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little one-shot I wrote. I'm a bit rusty. But I hope you guys still enjoy. anyways, I'm testing this out too.

Star city. One of the most important cities of the United states of America. It's home to big corporations and businesses such as Queen consolidated, Palmer Technologies and Merlyn Global group. There's just too many words to describe this city. But the most commonly used are;

Big

Busy

Marvelous

Dirty

Dangerous

Scary

Though I anything it was a city of opportunities. A city of chance. And anything could happen there. It was that kind of city. So yes it had it's downs, but it also had it's ups.

But you should always be careful in a big city. Alone. At night. No matter what circumstances. If you see danger you walk the other way. It was unwritten rule amongst all civilians and even visitors. If you didn't you could end up severely hurt, in big trouble or worst. Dead.

Though for Barry Allen an unwritten rule was 'If you see someone in in trouble. Help' Which meant he constantly got into into trouble. But that was always back at home, in Central City. He had so far never faced any real danger in Star City. 

And he was hoping to keep it that way. He knew that the crime was by far much worst there. He had been told multiple times to just walk the other way. No matter what or who. He had been able to keep his word considering he hadn't run into any danger. But if he had....Who knows what would have happened.

Little did he know, this was the night that he'd actual run into trouble. And this is how it happened.....

He was walking, simply walking. The young man was on his way back to his hotel. He had came to go to an event at Palmer Technologies with a good friend of his, Felicity Sm oak. They had spent the day together. And it was refreshing to say the least.

With a smile plastered on his face from the fun that he had, he walked. Lightly, happily. He was in quite a good mood. Feeling at ease. That was until he heard the voices. Suspicious, angry, and a bit too loud.

He slowed his pace and looked around. He didn't see anyone close by. Which made him more afraid. For a busy city, this street was bit too quiet and empty. And he didn't even recognize this street. He didn't like it.

Looking up he read the street sign. He couldn't help but sigh in relief. He had obviously took a wrong turn. No wonder. Getting lost could be disastrous in a city like this. Checking his phone GPS, he learned that if he walked to the end of the block and took a turn he'd be back on track.

With another sigh, he started to walk again. When he saw it. She was standing there surrounded by three guys. About twice her size.

They were ahead of him. He knew at this point he should should just turn the other way no matter how long the walk. But his body continued to walk, at a slower pace though. He could hear them clearly from where he was.

“If you let me go now, I won't make a big deal out of this. We can all just go home.” She sounded way too confident than she should be. Her arms were crossed over her chest. As he got closer, he could see her face clearly. She was pretty. Very pretty. Beautiful would be more accurate.

He heard what sounded like a chuckle from the guy in the middle. “And what if we don't let it go?” He asked and took a step toward her.

Time to go. He turned on his heels, yet he couldn't move. He knew he shouldn't get involved. Even if he did, what could he do for her? He'd only get hurt in the process. So the best thing to do was just leave and call the cops.

Technically speaking though, he was a cop. A CSI! He didn't really have special martial arts training. He started to take a step. So, he should just leave.....

With a swift turn, he made his way over to them. Even if he couldn't do much. He could still do something. If he got a beating then at least they would beat on him and maybe she could escape. 

“There you are!” He said loudly, trying his best to sound confident. He wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder. He smiled at her, bringing her close.”I've been looking for you!” 

They all looked at him. Th men, who looked like thugs from up close. The woman was uncomfortable in his grasp. She tried to free herself, but he tightened his grip.

“Who are you?” The one in the middle asked. He seemed to be the leader.

“That's what I'd like to know.” She said, looking at him suspiciously.

Barry gulped, trying to keep his smile, but failed. This woman obviously didn't catch on to his act. But he couldn't blame her, for all she knew he could be some creep. He removed his arm for her shoulders and she took a step away from him. Hey all were watching him now.

“Um...” His mind blank for a moment before he had an idea. He was thinking up everything a the way. He rummaged into his inside blazer pocket and pulled out his badge.”I'm an officer of the law.” He held it for all of them to see.

The woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the badge. While the thugs took a step back. He started to feel a boost of confidence.”That's right.” He put his badge back. Though if these guys were smarter than they'd notice that it was CSI badge, and that he didn't have any weapon or fighting skills.

The woman smiled.”Oh thank goodness.” She released a breath that she had been holding for a while.”These guys are harassing me.” She pointed to them with a thumb.

The leader scoffed.”That was after you called me Bald the Builder.”

Barry literally had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. The guy was bald, he had saw his head reflect the light from the moon from a distance away.

“I only did that because he was mugging a lady. So I called him a name and she got away.”

Barry nodded his head and took a deep breath.”Well, it's in the past. We should all go home.” He said as strongly as he could. He hoped that they would all agree.

“You're not serious. These guys are obviously have committed a crime.” She blinked at him.

Barry sighed and tried to explain to her everything to her with his words. She blinked at him once again.

“Yeah officer.” The leader smirked twisting.”We're obviously not done.” And with that he pulled out a knife.”She clearly hasn't learned her lesson.”

“Get your gun.” She whispered as Barry moved her behind him for her safety.

Barry closed his eyes for a second.”I don't have one.” He mumbled.

“What?” 

He started to move backwards as the thugs began to move forward.

“I don't have one.” He repeated more harshly.

“I don't understand. Why not?”

“I'm just a CSI.” 

“You're just a CSI!” Her voice raised to a yell.

At that they all stopped in their tracks. Again they were all watching him. And they all were thinking the same thing.

BARRY: I'm dead

WOMAN: We're dead. Or at least he is

THUG LEADER: They're dead.

THUG 2: They're dead.

THUG 3: What's a CSI?

Barry didn't waste this opportunity.”Run!” He grabbed her hand and ran the other way. The thugs didn't hesitate to chase after them and he didn't slow down.

They ran like there was no tomorrow, because if they didn't. Then maybe there really wouldn't be a tomorrow for them. The yells and huffing of the thugs started to to die down. He was pretty sure he was about to lose them when the woman stopped, stopping Barry with her.

“Wait! Wait!” She panted.”My shoe fell off, I think it's not far behind.”

“Are you crazy! You can't go back there for a shoe!”

“Yes I can, they were a gift. An expensive gift, I might add.”

Barry stared at her. Until she answered again.”You keep going!”

“No, you stay. I'll get it.” He didn't bother to wait for an answer. He ran back the other way, and it turned out the shoe was even that far behind. Neither were the thugs. 

He was on the run once again, when the woman saw him running again she began too. He didn't know whether it was because she had shorter legs or that he was just a fast runner. But he easily caught up to her.

When he thought the were far enough he grabbed her hand and turned down a narrow alley. Once there were there, he covered her mouth until the thugs passed them.

Finally being able to breath. The woman and Barry panted freely.”Oh my god.” She sighed heavily.”That was crazy.”

“Barry Allen.”

“What?”

“My name. It's Barry Allen.” She tilted her head, making him feel nervous.”I just thougt you should know.”

“Iris West.” She extended her hand to shake his. Without hesitation he took it.”Nice to meet my hero.” She smiled warmly.

Barry smiled back. He found her whole presence warm. It wasn't this often he found himself with a friendly and beautiful woman. 

“I should escort you home.” He said, wanting to spend a little more time with her.

She raised her eyebrow at him. And he quickly added.”For safety, I mean.”

“Sure.” Iris laughed, she had already caught on.”I guess was should hold hands for safety too.” She once again held out her hand.

He didn't know whether she was joking or serious. After a waiting a bit too long for her liking she decided to just grab his hand.

She smiled reassuringly at him, feeling him with warmth. Who would have known involving himself in trouble would get him here. If he know that he would have gone looking for people to save. And a moment a later she stepped on her toes and kissed his cheek."My hero. Thanks."

He was flustered. He got much more than he was expecting. He cleared his throat and tried to make conversation.“So how expensive is that shoe?” Barry asked nodding at her shoe.

Iris shook her head.”Seriously? That's the first thing you ask? What about my number?”

Barry couldn't help but blush. He rubbed the back of his neck.”Oh.”

“Twenty bucks.”

“Huh?

“The shoes, they were twenty bucks.”

Barry looked dumbfounded as she gave him a mischievous smile.”You're not serious.” She simply laughed.”You're not! You did not make me go back for a twelve buck shoe. You said it was expensive!”

“Who's to say it wasn't. It's a manner of opinion.”


End file.
